Confetti
by softfists
Summary: Naruto is an event planner. Sasuke is just out of college. The Uchiha family decides that throwing the biggest party Konoha has seen for is appropriate to find matches for both of their boys. And everything tumbles down like confetti. SasuNaru.


**Confetti**

_Summary: Naruto is an event planner. Sasuke is just out of college. The Uchiha family decides that throwing the biggest party Konoha has seen for their youngest son is appropriate to find matches for both of their boys. And everything tumbles down like confetti. SasuNaru._

_Disclaimer: Bah. Me owning Naruto would increase it's rating to M, let's leave it at that._

_Author's Note: Hello everyone in the Naruto fandom! I've been reading Naruto fanfiction for years now, so I thought it was about time I finally came to write one. I'm putting all of my Fullmetal Alchemist fanfictions on hold. Yes, I am literally throwing myself into this. I also prepare to stay dedicated, something I have yet to do with any fanfiction. Alright, enough about me, onto the story._

**Confetti – Anyone But Him (Prologue) **

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki could not believe his luck. After just existing college to become an event planner a year prier, he had finally gotten a job, and a big one, in fact. Alright, admittedly he had only gotten the job because one of his adoptive-fathers was close with the elder brother of the man they were having the event for, he still had a right to be excited. It was his first large job. All of his other jobs had been works in graphic design, which he had minored in in college. Those works come and go, and since he didn't have a full degree, he had to work for cheap. It had been difficult, and his apartment was all but shitty, but at least he was on his own.<p>

He all but grinned when he remembered that he was supposed to call his friend, Kiba, to tell him the good news. Hurriedly, he rushed to the phone, accidentally running into his dining room table and knocking over empty ramen bowls on his way.

Ignoring his clumsiness, he hastened towards the phone. He picked it up, glancing at the photo of him and his adoptive-fathers Iruka and Kakashi from when he was little, and dialed Kiba's number.

It rang several times before his friend finally picked up. "What do you want, ya idiot?"

"Kiba! Hi! Guess what?" Naruto was about to launch into a full story of how he finally had gotten a real job, when he realized something was amiss. "Hey, how'd you know it was me?"

Kiba sighed, his friend made excellent grades in when he was in art school, but had little to no common sense. "Naruto, it's called Caller ID."

"Oh, right, that." Naruto smiled, his friend was always there for him when he was having a hard time, but they had a relationship in which they could joke around enough to insult each other. "Anyway, Dog-Breath, you're not going to believe this. I got a big job, like a huge job! I don't know who the job is for yet, Kakashi is keeping it a huge secret, and he's giggling like he is the some sort of evil demon every time I walk by him, suspicious right? Anyway, I'm really pumped to show everyone what I've got, and finally get some recognition around here, I'm done playing graphic designer. I'm going to be a huge event planner, it'll be great!" he babbled on like that for the next five minutes, and Kiba put the phone down on his bedside table, sparing a glance to the clock and cursing Naruto to hell for waking him at nine o'clock on a Saturday after a night of partying. Then he went to feed his dog Akamaru.

When he came back Naruto was still going on about his new job, and finally asked Kiba if he knew about any big parties that were a ways off.

"Um, not off the top of my head, no... Why?" Kiba answered.

"'Cause that could be the party I have to work on! You know, Konoha's a big city but news gets around, I was wondering if you had heard anything at a bar or something."

Kiba thought back to the previous night. He recalled Hinata blushing adorably when he put his arm around her. He also (vaguely) recalled getting insanely trashed. Something stood out though... He remembered Ino and Sakura blushing and going on about something or other the entire night. Thinking back on this, he burst out laughing.

"What? What is it Kiba? Oh God, he's finally gone insane, someone call 199! Shit! Kiba!" Naruto all but shrieked into the phone.

"Hahaha, Naruto, haha, you're not going to believe this, ha... Wait, what's 199?" Kiba questioned, still not over his laughing fit.

"Uh, you know, like the ambulance and stuff..."

"Nauto, you fucking idiot, that's 911," Kiba couldn't believe the his friend's stupidity, but at the same time, couldn't believe what was most likely in store for him. It would explain the treatment Kakashi was giving Naruto. "Naruto, I'm coming over, I'll be there in like an hour. I need to walk Akamaru and I told Hinata I'd call her this morning."

"What? I mean cool, but why?" Naruto asked. Hanging out with Kiba was almost a daily occurrence when the both had time off, but Kiba was acting pretty strangely. It wasn't like him to burst into laughter over something as small as a job Naruto had gotten.

"It's simple," Kiba began, "I have to see your face when I tell you this." Kiba laughed inwardly. He couldn't wait to see Naruto's expression. Then he hung up the phone, leaving a very confused Naruto listening to the dial tone.

Naruto stared at his phone with a questioning face, shrugged, put the phone back, and innocently settled down to eat another bowl of ramen. He plugged his iPod into his iHome, and settled down to listen to some MGMT while eating his meal. Dancing around in his chair while music blasted through his household, he smiled softly to himself. Gaara was also supposed to come over today. Naruto had met Gaara in college, Gaara's focus being that of event promotion and marketing, while Naruto had simply taken on event planning. After all, those were related to each other, so the two had become very close because they shared some classes and lived in the same dorm.

Once he had finished gobbling down his ramen, Naruto cleaned up the dining area to the kitchen to the best of his ability. He looked around his apartment, deciding he should also clean up the rest of the place, starting at the front door. It was a tiny one bedroom apartment, so there wasn't much to do, but Naruto someone managed to make everything a lot more filthy than it needed to be. He headed to the closet next to the front door and took out his vacuum.

He started at the entryway, vacuuming the tiny rug with foxes on it. He then headed into his bedroom, which was directly off from the entryway to the left. Once he had vacuumed under the bed (which was a twin and still took up most of the room in the bedroom), he headed back into the entryway, and then straight ahead into the tiny living room that led to the tiny dining area of the kitchen, and then into the main part of the kitchen. He then headed into the bathroom, and then turned off and put the vacuum back in the closet. Glancing around at his work, he gave his usual foxy grin and nodded.

"Good! All done!"

The doorbell rang and he hastened to answer, knowing who was on the other side. Gaara stepped into the room, glancing around. "You've certainly cleaned up a bit, haven't you?"

Gaara was practically Naruto's brother. They had a lot in common. Both of their parents had died at a young age, and both Naruto and Gaara had gone through hell because of it. Naruto smiled at his friend, taking in his unsmiling face, his jade eyes that gave away his inner happiness, his bright red hair (which surprisingly was natural), and the kanji tattoo on his forehead (which he had gotten over a drunken night in college, but which he insisted he had been considering for a long time). To put it straightforward, Gaara was gorgeous. Naruto knew it, but somehow wasn't quite interested. He had accepted he was more into men than women, but Gaara was more of a sibling than anything else. "Yeah, I really have haven't I?" Naruto answered, as the two of them walked into the miniscule living room and sat down on the couch.

"The last time I was here, the place was filled with instant ramen bowls. Now it's almost as clean as a normal person's house. What happened?"

"Well I thought I should clean up for my best friends coming over," Naruto laughed.

Gaara blinked. "Friends? I thought it was just us today," he said in a monotone that only Gaara was capable of achieving, while raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Yeah that's what I thought too," Naruto answered with his signature foxlike grin. "Then Kiba decided that he was going to stop by."

"Kiba? Why?"

"I dunno, he just said he was stopping by because he needed to tell me something to do with my new job!"

Gaara stared. "You got a job, and you failed to mention this to me?"

"Ahh! Gaara, I'm so sorry, I'll tell you all about it right this second," Naruto gushed. However, before he could open his mouth to tell Gaara his significant news, the phone rang.

Naruto walked into the dining area and picked up the phone. Before he could get one word in he heard squealing girls voices. "Naruto! Sakura, Hinata and I are coming over! Kiba called Hinata and told her the great news, and we were with her, so of course we heard, and we have to be there! So we'll be over in like twenty minutes. Okay? Okay, cool. Bye!"

Naruto sputtered. He haden't been able to get a single word in.

He turned around to look at Gaara, a sheepish look on his face. "Gaara, uh, Sakura and Ino and Hinata are also joining us..."

Gaara sighed heavily from his point on the couch. "Can you finish your story on why four people want to come to your house and what kind of job you say you've gotten?"

Naruto grinned. "Well basically," Naruto started, "the other day Kakashi and Iruka came home from visiting some friend of theirs. Don't ask me who, I have no idea. But anyway, Kakashi announced he had found me a job! Isn't that great? I know, fantastic. Anyway..."

Gaara blinked, happy for his friend, as he had already scored some huge jobs in his own department.

As Naruto continued on about how excited he was, and how he was going to show the world that he was worth something, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>That morning, on the other side of town, obsidian eyes opened slowly, brushing raven locks away from a pale face. Sasuke Uchiha mumbled incoherently to himself before sliding out of his king-sized bed. The walls, which were painted a dark blue, had shadows casted across them from a mix of the shining sun outside and the small amount of furniture in the room. The rest of the mansion was exquisitely furnished aside from one other room, which belonged to the second Uchiha son, Itachi.<p>

Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha grew up rich. Though they both had practically everything handed to them on a silver platter, that didn't mean that both of them didn't work hard. Both of them entered the business field at the start of college, so that they could take over the family business, called Uchiha Corp. Uchiha Corp was more than a family business, however. It was one of the biggest corporations in the world, specializing in making electronics.

Now that Sasuke had finally left college, his father began to notice something. Neither of his sons had ever brought home any girls, and that rather upset him. Fugaku needed grandchildren dammit! His company was to be passed down the Uchiha main family line, and if neither of his sons got married and had children, what was to become of the company? He didn't want to even consider the consequences. They would have to give the company to some other Uchiha, or sell out to another company, like the Sabaku or the Hyuuga.

Perhaps it was because of that, that Fugaku and his wife decided to hold a party to celebrate Sasuke's graduation. Their real motives were obvious to their older son, who sat in his room writing an email. Sasuke just thought his parents wanted to put him through hell.

However, all Fugaku had planned was to find his sons nice women around their ages, that would make beautiful Uchiha babies, so that the Uchiha legacy could live on.

It was quite selfish really, especially since Sasuke and Itachi were both gay. Not that they would ever tell their parents that.

In the dark bedroom, Sasuke began his morning ritual of walking to the bathroom and preparing for the day ahead. After showering, brushing his teeth, and getting dressed, he headed to the dining room where he would eat breakfast with his family.

"Hello, little brother," came a voice from behind him. Anyone else would have jumped a foot in the air from the shock of someone sneaking up on them so well, but Sasuke was used to Itachi coming out of what seemed like nowhere, so he said nothing.

"I believe I said something to you, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Itachi, good morning," Sasuke muttered. Gosh, why did his brother have to be such a pain?

"I'm a pain only because you are such fun to annoy."

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch. Was it him or did his brother just read his mind?

"Itachi, do me a favor and shut up."

"Oh, feisty this morning, are we?" Sasuke heard his brother laughing from behind him as they walked towards the dining area.

"Shut up."

"Are you excited for the party?"

"You know I'm not. Plus why even ask such a stupid question? The damn party is months away."

"Language, dear brother. I thought you might be excited to hear about who is supposed to be arranging the party."

Sasuke stopped short. There was only one person he knew of who went to school for event planning. There was no way that person could be arranging _his_ party, though. No way. He would not have it.

"Haven't you heard? Your party is going to be put together by none other than Naruto Uzumaki."

"What?"

On the other side of the house, the Uchiha parents looked at the ceiling, wondering why their youngest son was shrieking. However, used to his antics, they shrugged and went back to eating scrambled eggs.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Well... It's pretty short. Other chapters will be longer though, don't worry! This is just the prologue. Hope you enjoyed!<em>

_Reviews are what keep me going ;)_


End file.
